Enflammée
by Jiraya K
Summary: D'abord il y eu Alanna, puis Keladry et maintenant Tortall à besoin d'une nouvelle héroïne pour combattre un mal inconnu qui atteint même les immortels. Traduction de: Into the Flames
1. Le Début d'une Aventure

Enflammée

Bonjour, je suis Jiraya Kyushu et je débute sur Fanfiction avec une traduction. J'ai eu la permission de black-venom-heart de prendre son histoire _Into the Flames_ et de la traduire de l'anglais au français. Cela se passe juste après _Protector of the Small._

**Disclaimer :** Donc, rappelez-vous que cette histoire ne m'appartient pas et que seuls les personnages dans l'histoire que vous ne reconnaissais pas appartiennent à black-venom-heart. Sinon, le reste vient de _The Tortall Series_ de Tamora Pierce.

Cette histoire prend place après Alanna et Keladry, quand Tortall semble avoir besoin d'une nouvelle héroïne.

'**Sommaire' : D'abord il y eu Alanna, puis Keladry et maintenant Tortall à besoin d'une nouvelle héroïne pour combattre un mal inconnu qui atteint même les immortels.**

Chapitre 1 : Le Début d'une Aventure

**Prologue**

_Seul le bruit léger de ses bottes et ses halètements étaient audible dans sa course pour monter au sommet de la tour. Même les cris de combats de ses camarades, plus loin dans le château, n'arrivaient pas à percer les murs épais._

_Personne ne l'entendrait si elle criait au secours._

_Son pas se fit plus lourd et elle peinait de plus en plus à respirer. Non, se dit elle, je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant, il a besoin de moi. Je réussirais à le sauver, continua t-elle, je n'ai besoin qu'un peu de repos. Du sang coulait librement de la blessure le long de ses côtes. D'autres plaies sur son corps, un peu moins graves, saignaient aussi, la vidant lentement de ses forces. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas finit, qu'elle avait une mission à compléter et une promesse à respecter._

_Un cri de douleur, plus haut, lui donna la force et la détermination nécessaire. Avec un sourire machiavélique elle courut les dernières marches et fracassa la porte dans son élan._

_C'est ainsi qu'elle le vu : agenouillé dans une flaque de sang, sa tête retenue par une main écorchée par le feu. L'homme de cette main noire et brûlée tenait, dans son autre main, un poignard qui reposait sur la gorge découverte de l'homme agenouillé._

_«Milles excuses, mam'zelle, mais vous arrivez trop tard. » L'homme lâcha un rire démoniaque en levant son bras pour asséner le coup fatal. Son propre cri résonna lorsque le poignard tomba._

La secousse inopinée frappa la tête de Séléné fortement sur le coté de la voiture ayant pour effet de la réveiller de son sommeil. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec ses yeux orange-ambré, à moitié sommeillant. Son regard se posa sur son oncle qui ronflait encore dans son coin. Elle soupira d'ennui et détourna son regard pour regarder par la fenêtre. Cela n'eut comme effet que d'empirer son humeur maussade. D'abord parce qu'il continuait à pleuvoir et aussi parce qu'elle n'allait jamais pouvoir dire ce qu'elle pensait à l'idiot qui croyait qu'un petit carré minable dans une porte pouvait être une fenêtre. Elle remarqua alors qu'il pleuvait encore plus fortement que lorsqu'elle était sortie du couvent. Ce voyage vers le palais lui était important. Elle allait tourner la page et commencer une nouvelle vie mais jusqu'ici la pluie et l'humidité ne lui soulevait pas l'esprit, loin de là. Et, en plus, elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse lire ou écrire et son oncle s'emblait être trop profondément dans le monde du Sommeil pour qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit.

N'empêche, elle devrait être contente qu'un membre de sa famille prenne le temps de l'accompagner. Par contre, il était plus probable de la part de sa famille qu'ils aient décidé d'envoyer quelqu'un pour la surveiller de près de peur qu'elle ne cause de problèmes.

Soupirant une fois de plus, elle jeta son regard sur les bracelets qui encerclaient, tel des menottes, ses frêles poignets. Ils étaient faits du plus pur argent et de minuscules symboles étaient gravés dessus. Elle les portait depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans mais n'avait encore aucune idée du sens de ses inscriptions. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était leur utilité. Ils étaient là à cause de son Don, pour faire en sorte qu'elle ne perde pas le contrôle de son pouvoir.

_«Ces bracelets sont non seulement pour ta protection mais aussi celle des autres, » _lui avait dit Numair. «_Ne les retire surtout pas. Du moins, pas avant qu'on sache comment marche ton Don. Ces bracelets sont la seule garantie que tu ne l'useras pas en excès et qu'il ne te consumera pas toute entière»._

Son Don bien particulier était un fardeau en plus, tout comme ses limite-pouvoirs. Ces fardeaux là s'ajoutaient à la liste de choses qui la démarquaient de tout les autres nobles normaux de Tortall.

Sa mère ne pensait pas mal d'envoyer Séléné au couvent. C'était un endroit paisible où l'on apprenait comment être une parfaite petite dame. Ensuite on était bonne à être mariée, ou plutôt vendue, à un quelconque noble pour ensuite mener la vie fade de mère de famille. Séléné voyait bien que la vie que sa mère voulait qu'elle mène la réduirait à être une petite poupée. Une _jolie_ petite poupée qui aurait besoin d'au moins quatre femmes de chambre pour s'habiller, qui devra être accompagnée où qu'elle aille, une poupée matérialiste et sotte de surcroît ! Cette vie n'était pas la vie que Séléné voulait mener. Elle savait qu'aucun homme ne voudrait d'elle. Si seulement elle-

**Bam !**

Un autre nid-de-poule secoua violemment la voiture et pour la énième fois de la journée Séléné se cogna la tête. Son oncle fut projeté de son siège sur le sol.

«Au nom de Mithros ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'écria t-il.

«Ce n'est rien qu'un nid-de-poule, mon oncle. Vous avez pourtant réussi à rester endormi lors des cent derniers nid-de-poule, » répondit sa nièce d'un ton sarcastique.

«Ne répond pas aussi impudemment ». Bien entendu, tout ce qu'elle disait était soit impudent ou totalement idiot. «Rappelle toi, une dame se doit d'être toujours docile et... »

Séléné ferma les yeux et laissa le sermon de son oncle passer dans une oreille et lui ressortir de l'autre.

«Séléné ! Écoute-moi quand je te parle ! Comment oses-tu-» l'arrêt soudain de la voiture le laissa muet. Dehors, ils entendaient le bruit de plusieurs chevaux et le rire d'hommes.

«Les Bandits Bohèmes,» murmura son oncle. Il pâlit considérablement et se mit à prier avec ferveur. Les Bandits Bohèmes étaient une bande de voleurs qui exerçaient leur 'travail' sur toutes les routes majeures qui menaient à la capital. Ils se moquaient ouvertement du roi, disant que celui-ci n'arrivait même pas à protéger les alentours de sa propre ville. Les Bandits Bohèmes, se dit-elle, ce sera facile de me débarrasser d'eux.

La porte de la voiture s'ouvra avec force, l'arrachant presque de ses gonds, laissant ce qui restait de la lumière du jour entrer dans la voiture. Des mains rêches attrapèrent Séléné et son oncle, les sortants rudement de la voiture, sous le torrent. Et puis zut, pensa t-elle, j'espère seulement que toute cette pluie ne m'empêchera pas d'utiliser mon pouvoir.

«Tiens, tiens...Regardez donc ce qu'on a attrapé, » Un grand homme couvert de cicatrices se tint devant Séléné avec des yeux remplis de désirs malsains. « Une jolie petite fille pure avec un gentil minois. Harhar, pas pour longtemps, n'est ce pas les gars ? » Les autres bandits rirent grassement avec celui qui semblait être le meneur de la bande.

C'est ridicule, pensa t-elle. J'ai l'air de quoi à leurs yeux ? Une future esclave d'harem toute prête à être achetée ?

Elle ferma ses yeux ambrés et appela son Don niché en elle. Ses bracelets commencèrent à briller doucement.

«Eh, qu'es' tu fais là ? » Le gros bandit l'attrapa par son bras, rapprochant leurs visages. «Arrêt' c'que tu fais immédiatemen'.»

Les yeux de Séléné s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec et elle jeta ses deux mains en plein le visage de l'homme au moment même ou une grosse flamme orange sortit de ses paumes. Le bandit la relâcha sur le sol boueux. Le feu continua à se répandre le long de son corps et il cria comme un animal, comme un fou. En quelques secondes à peine il n'était qu'un tas charbonné sur le sol. Les autres bandits la regardèrent idiotement.

«Allons donc, c'est qui le prochain crétin ? » ricana t-elle.

«Espèce de sale garce ! » Deux hommes s'élancèrent vers elle, leurs armes volées en main. Séléné exécuta illico presto un pas gracieux sur le côté et envoya une boule de feu vers l'un d'eux. Le bandit tomba au sol pendant que le feu le consumait de l'intérieur, criant à plein poumons. Elle envoya une décharge enflammée vers le second et toucha la cape. Il explosa sur le coup, envoyant des débris humains dans tout les sens.

Les bandit qui restaient la regardèrent de manière horrifiée et coururent vers leurs chevaux.

«On se reverra, tu vas voir », s'écria un des bandits. « On te ferra payer cela cher, fichue sorcière ! Que Mithros te maudisse ! » Cela dit, ils prirent leur retraite au grand galop, la pluie recouvrant leur bruit et leurs traces.

Séléné regarda sa robe qui était maintenant recouverte de boue et de sang. Son oncle secoua sa tête.

« Je ne sais pas si ton Don est une bénédiction ou une malédiction, mais cela me fait peur qu'un enfant de douze ans puisse faire cela. »

Séléné lui fit un sourire peu rassurant. « N'aillez crainte mon oncle, tant que vous me fichez la paix, n'aillez crainte. »

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Un petit commentaire fera toujours plaisir. **

**Vous pouvez même me parler de votre nouvel animal de compagnie ou de votre plat préféré. **

**Ma chienne, une border collie, vient juste de recevoir un bain et elle sent si bon ! Elle est à croquer. En plus elle est si intelligente.**

**Et j'adore le 'apple crisp' le crumble aux pommes.**


	2. Une Belle Amitié

Chapitre 2 : Une Belle Amitié

Notes : Puisque c'est une fanfic l'auteur à pris quelques libertés tel que donner un fils en plus à Alanna qui s'appel Léo et un autre à Jonathan (le roi) nommé Robyn. Ils ont tout les deux le même âge.

Monseigneur Padraig haMinch examina attentivement la petite fille aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait devant lui. Selon son dossier elle avait douze ans, mais il lui semblait plutôt qu'elle en avait neuf. Elle avait un visage délicat, avec de fins traits de fée et une peau pâle de dame. Ses grands yeux orangés ajoutaient à son apparence de fée. Ils avaient l'air triste, en colère et accusateur tout à la fois.

Monseigneur haMinch se demanda ce qu'elle avait du subir dans le passé pour avoir cet air là. D'abord, elle avait passé un an dans un couvent pour devenir une dame raffinée puis elle s'était fait expulsée. C'est ce qu'il était écrit dans son dossier, mais il n'y avait aucune explication pour cette expulsion. Quelque soit la raison cette fille, selon lui, ne ressemblait pas à une future chevalière (_chevalier n'a pas de féminin. Ici je ne parle pas de bague ou d'objet mais de la femme chevalière et ce sera le cas pour le restant de l'histoire. En anglais 'Knight' est neutre, contrairement au français)._

« Le chemin pour devenir un chevalier-ou une chevalière- (_sa semble un peu bizarre, si quelqu'un trouve un mot plus juste faite le moi parvenir par message personnel, merci) _est dur. » commença t-il. C'était le discours habituel qu'il prononçait à chaque nouveau page. « Tu vas être testée mentalement, physiquement et émotionnellement. Si tu survis tes huit ans d'entraînement, tu auras alors méritée ton bouclier et les récompense seront abondantes. Pendant ton entraînement tu n'aura pas de jours libres, tout comme les chevaliers. »

Monseigneur haMinch attendit une réponse mais elle ne pipa mot. Le maître d'entraînement continua son discours.

« Même si tu es une fille tu n'auras pas de faveurs spécial et sera traité comme les garçons. »

« Je n'attendais pas autrement, » interrompit Séléné.

« Très bien. J'espère alors que cela ne te surprendra pas que je te mette en probation pendant ta première année. Cela veut dire que je peux t'expulser à tout moment si je vois que tu tire au flanc. »

« Aussi, les acoquinements avec les garçons comme tout contact intime est interdit et sera sanctionné d'expulsion. Auriez-vous des questions concernant le règlement ? » Par son ton il était clair qu'il n'en voulait pas mais Séléné ne pouvait résister.

« Puisque vous voulez tant que je sois traité comme les garçons et fasse ce qu'il font, cela veut-il dire que j'aurais besoin de baigner dans le même bain qu'eux ? Ou croyez vous que les bains séparés sera considéré comme un 'traitement spécial' ? »

L'oncle de Séléné s'empourpra et s'excusa pour l'impertinence de sa nièce.

« Prenez garde, page, vous êtes en période de probation. Des remarques tel que celle-là ne vous aideront pas. Pour répondre à votre question, vous vous nettoierez séparément des garçons dans le bain des femmes. Toute autre question que vous avez peut être répondue par le domestique en chef, un page plus âgé ou un apprenti chevalier. Je vous reverrais sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Il n'a fallut qu'un instant pour que Séléné prenne un plaisir immédiat envers sa chambre. Il y avait une large fenêtre qui donnait vue panoramique sur la cité et la campagne qui l'entourait. Elle posa ses affaires sur le sol et ses nouveaux vêtements de page sur le lit et s'assit dessus. Tout ce qu'elle avait apporté était déjà dans sa chambre mais elle n'avait pas envie de tout déballer maintenant. L'image de son dortoir au couvent surgit de sa mémoire. Non, elle ne voulait pas y penser. De toute façon elle ne pouvait surtout pas y retourner, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se jura qu'elle ne commettrait pas la même erreur une seconde fois. En plus, si elle échouait son entraînement pour devenir chevalière elle n'avait aucune autre issue.

Elle pensa au conseil que lui avait donné son oncle avant de partir.

_« Je sais que c'est légal pour les femmes de devenir chevalières, Dame Keladry l'a prouvé en obtenant son bouclier, mais il y a encore des sceptique et ceux-là vont probablement essayer de te faire échouer. Rappelles toi, au cas où tu changerais d'avis, ta famille sera toujours là pour te recueillir. »_

Ouais, c'est ca, elle n'était pas une couarde comme son oncle. Et encore moins une débauchée comme sa mère

La tempête dehors s'était calmée mais la pluie semblait pouvoir continuer éternellement. Sa chambre n'était pas chauffée mais grâce à son Don elle n'avait pas froid. Elle était une mage de Feu puissante malgré elle. Trop puissante, surtout pour son âge, c'est pour cela que sa famille et Numair avaient pensé que ce serait une sage décision de lui faire porter des limite-pouvoirs. Néanmoins, elle arrivait à contrôler le feu comme nul autre. Ses yeux orangés étaient une autre conséquence de son Don. Ils étaient étranges, certes, mais ils lui plaisaient.

Son regard se posa sur le foyer vide. Il lui fallu qu'un peu de concentration avant d'obtenir un feu flamboyant et réchauffant. Elle plaça son manteau sur une chaise près du feu et contempla les flammes.

« Coucou... » fit une petite voix à l'entrée de sa chambre.

Séléné se retourna pour voir deux garçons, un avec les cheveux roux ébouriffés et les yeux mauves et l'autre avec des cheveux noirs foncés et des yeux bleu la regardant tout deux avec étonnement.

« Vous n'avez jamais vu une fille avant ou quoi ? » leur dit-elle avec un ton agacé.

The garçon aux cheveux roux lui répondit avec empressement. « Non, enfin oui, mais pas une fille page – attend, c'est pas ca que t'a demandé. On a déjà vu-»

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs rit des balbutiements de son ami. « On a entendu des rumeurs comme quoi une fille page était ici. Et je crois bien que ces rumeurs sont vraies. »

« Oui, elles les sont. Et je vous préviens, j'y suis et j'y reste, donc si vous pensez m'en dissuader d'une façon ou d'une autre n'essayez même pas, car rien ne m'arrêtera. »

« Whoa, tout doux ! Personne ici compte te dissuader ! » dit le petit roux. « Ben, pas nous en tout cas. On pourrait devenir ami ? Mon nom à moi c'est Léo. »

« C'est plutôt son surnom, au-lieu de Léonard, » expliqua l'autre garçon. « Mais puisqu'il déteste son nom, c'est Léo. Moi c'est Robyn. »

Séléné en eu le souffle coupé et fit la révérence. Elle avait peine à croire que Prince Robyn était là dans sa chambre à se présenter !

« Je m'excuse, mon nom c'est Séléné. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer votre Altesse. »

« T'as pas besoin de faire ca, »dit-il avec un sourire. « J'aime pas que camarades me traitent comme un prince royal. Je voudrais simplement qu'on soit amis. »

Séléné était encore en train de se remettre de son choc. Le fils du Roi Jonathan dans sa chambre !

« Si vous insistez autant, alors... »

« Oh, »s'exclama Léo, essuyant une larme imaginaire. « C'est tout comme le début d'une belle amitié. »

Robyn rit, tandis que Séléné garda un masque neutre.

« Aller Séléné, il faut que tu visites le château ! Y'a tellement de choses à voir ! »

Séléné hésita. Et si c'était un piège ? Et s'ils voulaient son amitié pour qu'elle baisse sa garde, pour lui faire une farce ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Toute sa vie n'avait été que leurres et fausses espérances. Sauf que maintenant, elle ne connaissait personne derrière qui elle pouvait se réfugier. Elle était seule et devait apprendre s'occuper d'elle-même et de tout ce qui allait venir.

« D'accord. Montrez moi ce qu'il y a de beau, montrez moi ce château. »

Notes : Un peu d'explications pour ceux et celles qui ne sont pas familiers avec le parcours pour devenir chevalier...ou chevalière. Elle dure huit ans.

Ils débutent généralement vers l'âge de dix ans mais il n'y a pas d'âge limite. Ils sont alors pages pendant quatre ans. Pendant ce temps là, ils étudient les maths, l'histoire (etc.) et s'entraînent au combat. Ils sont souvent chargés de faire du travail que personne voudrait faire, comme nettoyer les étables ou autre tâches manuelle. Ils doivent aussi subir une tradition que les plus vieux peuvent leur faire connaître : des _razzias d'intimidations, _censé leur donner du respect envers leurs aînés.

La seconde étape est de devenir apprenti chevalier pendant quatre ans. Un chevalier expérimenté choisit de prendre un page de quatrième année sous tutelle. Pendant cette étape elle/il explore, combat et vit comme un(e) chevalier(ère). Le mentor lui prodiguera des conseils pour l'aider (à survivre).

La dernière étape est d'aller dans la 'Chambre d'ordalie', celle-ci met la personne à l'épreuve. Elle vivra quelque chose d'unique peu agréable dont elle ne doit jamais divulguer le contenu sous peine de répercussions magique/divine. Cette dernière épreuve trie ceux qui ont les capacités d'êtres des chevaliers(ères) ou pas


End file.
